Computer readable marks on printed pages are commonplace, with some varieties such as the common bar code being widely used, this approach offering 30 to 60 bits of data storage. The common barcode also consumes a not insignificant amount of space on a document page. Furthermore, the common bar code is typically clearly visible to a person looking at the page.